Fiery Red Love
by FabiFabi
Summary: "I Like You." Akashi's eyes widened, looking around the empty campus to not see no one, he looked back at him, his eyes were honest and his voice had been the same. Akashi pointed at himself. "You like me?" Kagami pushed the flower into his chest and got closer to him. Cute Fluff story about one hell of a crack couple KagaAka ! Don't like, don't read
1. Chapter 1

**So new story of the year, it is a 4-koma style story… like Tonari no Seki-kun, or Lucky Star, things like that. It has a strange plot that we're still deciding but we hope you enjoy.**

**Conscious: will be very OOC in some cases, for this is a Craxk pairing that we recently took a liking to**

**Yup, please open your hearts for this story whose main pairing is… KagaAka **

**Conscious: We hope you enjoy~!**

* * *

><p><strong>I Like You<strong>

* * *

><p>It is a beautiful day, the winter cup marked an end to the year and soon they'll be becoming second years, Akashi Seijuuro, is still captain of Rakuzan and is planning to lead his team to victory. He seats in a chair, a shoji game in front of him, he trapped himself, he sighs, thinking how he can fix his own move now, when a student comes in.<p>

"Akashi-kun, there's a person in the campus that's here to see you?" the person scratches their head, and Akashi tilts his head, not sure of who it may be.

"Thank you," is all he answers, leaving the game in the table and walking down to see who has come to see him. As he walks closer he notices a broad back, fire red hair and dark tips, the body turns altogether and looks away in slight embarrassment. He holds something in his other hand that he can't see.

"Taiga?" Akashi asks, crossing his arms. "Are you the one who came looking for me?" Akashi asks. Kagami closes his eyes, extending his arm out to reveal a red rose in his hand, thorns and all.

"I Like You." Akashi's eyes widened, looking around the empty campus to not see no one, he looked back at him, his eyes were honest and his voice had been the same. Akashi pointed at himself.

"You like me?" Kagami pushed the flower into his chest and got closer to him.

"Yes, I don't know why I like someone like you… but ever since the game… I can't get you out of my head, you're all I think about… I like you," Kagami covered some of his face with his hand in deep embarrassment. Akashi grabbed the rose, something small of a smile grazed his lips.

"Well I can't deny that I'm interested in you, after all, you beat me," Akashi looked up at Kagami, making him choke on his saliva from looking at him. "Aren't you going to ask me out?" Akashi asked, placing the rose near his nose and smelling it, he probably ripped it from some bush on his way because it smelled sweet and fragrant

"Wait, so you would… you know… go out with me?" Kagami asked baffled and Akashi only smiled.

"Yes," Looking at Kagami's bright red face and silly grin made Akashi's heart skip a beat. And so, this marks the beginning of the cute and slightly awkward love like of Kagami Taiga and Akashi Seijuuro. May God have Mercy on Kagami's Soul.

* * *

><p><strong>Very short and sweet, this will not follow the spin-off manga that recently came out though. <strong>

**Conscious: Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Goodnight**

* * *

><p>Kagami had to go back that same day, to which Akashi was slightly upset about, not that he would admit it, they've been dating for only a couple hours anyways and Kyoto and Tokyo were far from each other. So the tiger left back home, leaving the red-head in his home.<p>

He had to do homework, eat, shower, study, go over practice techniques, blah, blah, blah, but today as he got ready for bed, he felt… warm. He grabbed his phone. Kagami had exchanged email addresses with him and everything, he looked at his phone for a moment, maybe he needed something more modern? He remembered seeing Kagami's huge phone, fitting perfectly in his big hand. He was debating between sending an email or not to the other red-head when the phone vibrated. The last message he had received was from Mibuchi asking him to join them after club one day, to which he declined. He opened the message, it was from Kagami.

**To: Akashi Seijuuro**

**From: Taiga**

**I'm back home now… uh… I don't know if you're already sleep but if you aren't… sleep well. Yeah. **_**Goodnight**_**. **

The last part was written in English, Akashi thought about responding and not, eventually, soft clicking sounds were heard and as Kagami got out of the shower to check his phone he was met with a message from the red-head emperor.

**To: Taiga**

**From: Akashi Seijuuro **

**Goodnight Taiga, don't go to sleep too late, it's bad for your health, also, you better had not eaten more after our dinner in that restaurant, you eat too much junk food. Also… Oyasumi (good night). **

Kagami bit his lip in happiness, letting out a hearty laugh and putting his cell phone to charge. Lying in bed, hands behind his head as he looked at the ceiling in content. He closed his eyes and slept.

As for Akashi, he did the same.

* * *

><p><strong>O<strong>**•****M****•****A****•****K****•****E**

Akashi's shut off his alarm in the minute it was about to sound, beating it. He got out of his bed and made his way to the bathroom, getting all washed up and ready for the day, as he walked outside again he grabbed his uniform, his bed already having been done a maid. As he tied his tie he received a message, he blinked, finishing up and walking to his cell.

**To: Akashi Seijuuro**

**From: Taiga**

**Mornin' I hope you slept well, have a nice day and work hard **

Akashi stared at the message and smirked. Kagami was a romanticist. He closed his eyes, he couldn't say he didn't like it, in fact it was something new to him, for someone to act so nice and kind to him without being scared. He began typing back.

**To: Taiga**

**From: Akashi Seijuuro **

**Ohayou (good morning), Taiga. I hope you have eaten already, it's bad to skip breakfast. Have a wonderful day as well. Study and train hard. **

Kagami finished wolfing down his large portion of rice and miso along with his broiled fish. It was strange but Akashi sounded more like a mom than a lover.

"_I guess that's what the team means when they say I act like a mom…"_

* * *

><p><strong>Teehee~! Cute~ It's OOC but still there ya know, I think next episode I want something like Akashi asking Kagami to go with him to buy a new cell phone<strong>

**Conscious: So like a first date?**

**Yes~! Or maybe Kagami telling Kuroko and Akashi telling Kuroko too, and Kuroko is just like "Totally saw this coming though" #observantthuglife Which reminds me I want to do a Kuroko X someone too~! **

**Conscious: Oh yes, this is KagaAka so we have Seme!Kagami and Uke!Akashi but we want to do a side pairing with Seme!Kuroko so if you have any ideas of who tell us**

**If you have any ideas for the story leave 'em here and we'll see, those are the ideas for now**

**Conscious: Love everyone who reviewed, commented and favorite. Please stay with us 'till the end**

**Also question, do you prefer the Japanese in romaji or in hiragana/katakana/kanji? Definitions will always be written by. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Telling Your Friend; Getting Romantic**

* * *

><p>Kagami and Kuroko sat across from each other in Maji Burger as they often did after practice. Kagami consuming his favorite cheeseburgers and Kuroko drinking his favorite vanilla shake. Kagami seemed a little jumpy though, looking at the blunette multiple times, the phantom caught him.<p>

"Is something the matter, Kagami-kun?" the younger player asked the red-headed tiger who swallowed hard before giving him an odd smile, Kuroko raised his eyebrow.

"I asked him out," he said, he looked really happy, chewing fast. Kuroko tilted his head.

"Oh Akashi-kun?" Kuroko asked and Kagami nodded. Telling him about how everything had happened, Kuroko only smiled for his friend. "I'm happy for you Kagami-kun, I'm also glad I'm the first to know," Kagami smirked.

"Well you're my closest friend and partner so it only makes sense," Kagami extended his fist towards the emotionless blunette who returned the gesture. "It's only been three days and we only text each other good night and good morning though, he sometimes sends me weird pictures of things he finds funny, I think it's kind of cute," Kagami shared with his friend.

"Ah yes, Akashi-kun mentioned you often send him pictures of what you're about to eat," Kagami laughed for a bit at Kuroko's comment before stopping.

"Wait, he told you?" Kagami asked, Kuroko nodded.

"Me and Akashi-kun are like pen pals so we email each other often, so I knew about this since you confessed," Kuroko told the tiger who only looked at him in shock.

"And not even a congratulations?!" he yelled feeling left out for some reason.

"Akashi-kun, wanted to keep it secret until you told someone yourself," Kuroko answered. Putting his shake down and crossing his arms. "Congratulations on dating the captain of Rakuzan, Kagami-kun," Kagami grinned again. He really was an easy guy to play with.

"Thanks," he answered sheepishly, before looking back at him. "Oh and how's Kise?" Kagami asked, unwrapping another burger. Kuroko sighed.

"Same as always," Kuroko answered, his phone began beeping uncontrollably. Kuroko flipped it open, looking at the new seven messages from the blonde.

"Damn," Kagami said, Kuroko only shook his head.

"He never stops… but I guess his clinginess is cute," Kuroko said as he typed back. They left the restaurant, Kuroko listening to all of Kagami's plans of dates. Kuroko telling him which ones may be good ideas and which wouldn't. Eventually, the blunette had to leave home and Kagami waved goodbye. As Kagami walked home he received a text, he slid his finger across the screen to see Akashi had texted him.

**From: Akashi Seijuuro **

**Konbanwa, Taiga. I was thinking of getting a new phone this weekend, and need you to come with me. **

Kagami stared at the text with wide eyes, was this, like, a date? He quickly began typing back to his smaller boyfriend.

Akashi sat staring at his phone, waiting for the small light to turn bright and see 'Taiga'. Kuroko had just talked to him about Kagami saying they were going out and that had made the heterochromatic eyed boy oddly happy. The phone brightened and her grabbed it, opening the phone.

**From: Taiga**

**Alright, how's Saturday at 1? And where do you want to go? Have any idea of what you want? If not we can talk about it more when we're together. **

Akashi bit his lip, the only reason he wanted a new phone was to be able to take better pictures and message the tiger and his minions faster.

**From: Akashi Seijuuro **

**It's settled, pick me up at the gates of my house at one. You can help me decide on a good phone.**

Kagami read the message over and over, he opened his calendar today was Wednesday. He set up a reminder before texting again.

**From: Taiga**

**Got it, I just got home, I'll be showering and then going to bed, oyasumi.**

For a moment Kagami hesitated but eventually he typed what he had been meaning to say, most of their texts had been only normal friend text, nothing explicit or even cute.

_**Love ya'**_

Akashi received the text from his boyfriend, as he read the last part, he felt his cheeks reddening. Dropping the phone, hiding his face. He was supposed to make Kagami redden, not vise-versa.

**From: Akashi Seijuuro **

**Oyasumi.**

**And me too. **

Kagami saw the text after his shower, grinning. Proud of some romance slowly coming up. He looked at the contact name, 'Akashi Seijuuro', rubbing his chin an idea suddenly struck him, in America, calling a boyfriend or girlfriend 'baby' was common, but Akashi probably didn't like pet names… he clicked on edit. Replacing the neat Akashi Seijuuro for the cute _Akachan_. Japanese for baby. He chuckled.

* * *

><p><strong>Another chapter done~! Next chapter our red-headed lovers have a date and Akashi gets to play with or get played with~<strong>

**Conscious: RnR~! Any bright ideas please leave 'em here, KuroKi is now a side pairing!**


	4. Chapter 4

**First Date: Holding his Hand  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Kagami woke up early, like really early, he knew Akashi didn't necessarily like eating out so he was going to make lunches, also eating his breakfast. He took a quick shower, brushed his teeth, handsome himself up and looked at himself in the mirror for a moment, deciding to slick it back with gel his hair was too crazy so it turned into a spiky mess. Eventually he settled for his usual look. Along with a red and black flannel, black v-neck and dark jeans he grabbed his lunch and headed on his hours long ride to Kyoto.<p>

Akashi woke up early, he already did that though, taking a shower and brushing his teeth he put on something simple and walked to the kitchen, eating breakfast he thought about what they could eat. Deciding to make lunches for the two, he asked the cooks to leave the kitchen while he used it. He finished making the lunches and packed them in his backpack. Leaving back upstairs. For some reason, he felt conscious of what he was wearing, he replaced the white shirt for a red polo and put on a white sweater over it, taking out the collar to make it stand out against each other. He grabbed a pair of dress pants and out them on, looking over himself once more he smirked at how he looked. He looked at the clock on his wall, seeing it was only 11.

"Why won't time move faster," Akashi seemed to whine, sighing before walking down and picking up his violin, playing to pass time.

"Seijuuro-sama, there's someone here to see you," Akashi pulled away from his violin before nodding and putting his violin down, he looked at the clock, it was 12 already. He walked to the door and walked towards the gates of his home where Kagami was leaning on the wall, a backpack on his back.

"You're early," Seijuuro stated, Kagami turned his head towards him, giving him a manly smile. "And you slept little,"

"I was kind of excited… it's a thing," Kagami told the smaller male, scratching his cheek embarrassed. "You look good," Kagami complimented. Akashi thanked him.

"I'll go get my things, be right back," Akashi told Kagami, as he left inside and grabbed his own bag, slinging it over his shoulder. "Let's go," Akashi smiled.

They walked to the bus station, buying their tickets and remaining silent for the most part. As they sat side by side, Akashi took the time to look at Kagami up and down, he looked very nice, his style very modern. Kagami was doing the same, looking at how nice he had dressed. He wanted to call him cute but was scared he wouldn't like it. They arrived at their destination, walking over multiple technology stores, looking over phones, Kagami telling him which would be better and what wouldn't.

At one point, Kagami asked for his hand, he gave it to him, Kagami inspected it carefully, trying to decide on a good phone. Akashi felt his face warm up slightly but ignored it, for the way Kagami looked at his hand and inspected it, it was smaller than his, but he could feel its strength. Kagami finally recommended a Samsung S4* telling him how it would fit better on his hand and about its comfortable fit, matching his own Note 4 he had recently bought on his last trip to America. He kept the same number, they sat near a park bench as Akashi explored his new phone, Kagami sitting in front of him.

"Like it?" Kagami asked and the younger nodded. Typing his contacts in. He opened the camera, focusing on Kagami's face.

"Stay still, smile," Akashi ordered, the tiger gave him a crooked smile, making the red-head snicker at the picture. A small giggle escaping his lips.

"Oi, don't laugh at me, let me see," Kagami grabbed the phone from the laughing red head, Kagami looked at his awkward face and groaned.

"Don't erase it," Akashi told him, grabbing the phone again. "I like it." Kagami scowled and sighed.

"Let me take a picture of you," taking his phone from his pocket, Akashi placed his left hand under his chin, holding his head up and looking straight at the camera. Kagami gulped.

"Look good?" Akashi teased, smirking, the phone clicked and took the picture. Kagami stared at the picture with slightly reddening cheeks, the phone taken from his hand. "Akachan?" Akashi asked as he looked at his contact name. Kagami remembered changing the names the night before.

"Ah well, ya know, in America, couples refer to each other with things like _babe _or _baby _and stuff but I wasn't sure and I thought it would be kind of funny," Akashi smiled.

"Thank you for the nickname," he replied, giving the phone back. Kagami was red up to his ears. "Are you hungry?" Akashi asked. Kagami then nodded.

"I made lunch," the two said at the same time, reaching for the lunch boxes. They blinked.

"Well then…" Kagami began. Akashi chuckled.

"Next time, leave this to me, Taiga," they opened the lunch boxes and began eating. Akashi complimenting Kagami's cooking, Kagami ate plenty as usual, really loving what Akashi had cooked.

"Kuroko did say you would cook when you all went to training camps," Kagami commented after swallowing down another mouthful, Akashi ate neatly and slower.

"I like cooking healthy, and for my teammates to eat well," Akashi told him. Kagami only nodded.

"I wish I could have more cooking more often," Kagami sighed as he finished and began taking a drink, Akashi looked at him, then away, feeling his face warm up at the compliment. They walked around, took more pictures and eventually time passed, the two walking back towards Akashi's home.

"So tell me what you like about me," Akashi asked, the two were side by side, shoulders touching, hands grazing.

"Your confidence, you're not scared to speak up, I guess even some of your violence," Kagami laughed, looking down to see Akashi pouting. "Are you pouting?"

"I'm not pouting, and I'm not violent," Akashi retorted. Kagami chuckled.

"Gomen," they would walk for another while before they arrived home. "Why did you accept me?" Akashi stopped, letting Kagami walked a bit ahead before he turned back. Akashi walked to his side, intertwining their hands together. Their hearts pounding, cheeks reddening.

"I wonder…" they walked in silence after that. Cheeks flared, Akashi's hand in his, and their hearts beating as fast as it would in a game.

**_~~~Later that night~~~~_**

**From: Akachan**

**I hope you made it back safely, I had fun today, let's do it again soon. Oyasumi, love you. **

Kagami grinned widely in happiness, a small cheer escaping his lips. Without meaning to, the two had now held hands.

**From: Taiga**

**I'm okay, hope you like your phone, and I liked spending the day with you, love you too, oyasumi**

Both red-heads went to sleep happily.

* * *

><p><strong>UWAAAAHHHHH~! I love writing about this two, such dorks~! Wahh~~~ <strong>

**Conscious: Sorry we just really love this couple, if anyone drew this ship for us, we would love you forever**

**Next chapter, not sure yet but if you have any ideas please do tell. We're thinking of a double date a couple chapters later though too~ but before that maybe something like jealousy or something? It is a long distance relationship after all**

**Conscious: please stay with us! RnR**


	5. Chapter 5

**Kiss Me**

* * *

><p>Akashi tapped his fingers against the door of the car, watching the scenery zoom by, he then looked forward, blinking twice before checking his phone once more. He crossed his legs and closed his eyes, waiting to arrive at Kagami's home.<p>

_**Friday Night- While Texting—both currently in bed**_

**From: Taiga**

**I made some Katsudon for dinner, Kuroko and Kise came over to eat**

**From: Akachan**

**That's great, did you shred cabbage and cut up some vegetables? Fried foods are fine every once in a while but balanced with greens**

Kagami laughed softly as he saw the message, he began to type, thinking carefully of his wording

**From: Taiga**

**Yes I know don't worry. Hey, by any chance, you want to come over tomorrow? **

**From: Taiga**

**You can stay the night**

Akashi read the two message almost slowly, come over, stay the night, he knew Kagami lived alone, was this…?

**From: Akachan**

**I'll come send me your address**

**From: Taiga**

**I'll pick you up at Maji, I want to be out with you a while, then I'll take you to my house**

**From: Akachan**

**Sounds good, I'll tell you when I'm near**

Kagami nearly dropped his phone on his face. Staring at it with a dumb smile

**From: Taiga**

**Alright sounds great, I live close by so I'll be there soon**

Akashi stared at the screen, smiling a little.

**From: Akachan**

**Perfect. Oyasumi, Taiga**

**From: Taiga**

**Good night**

_**Back to Present**_

"Sir, we'll be there shortly," Akashi nodded at his driver and opened his messages, brushing back his hair he slid the messaging on Kagami's name.

Kagami was finished cleaning his house, arranging his fridge, showering and everything, waiting for the message of the smaller red-head. They had only said good morning to each other this morning and he had already agreed to stay over too, he wondered where he would sleep, he could leave him his bed, he doesn't mind the floor, but wh-

**From: Akachan**

**I'll be there shortly**

Kagami grabbed his jacket and left the house. Writing as he walked.

**From: Taiga**

**Alright**

Roughly ten minutes after, Kagami arrived at Maji, crossing his arms he waited patiently, a black car pulled up and a driver came out but Akashi opened the door before him. They talked for a bit and then Akashi retreated a back pack and ordered the driver to leave. Kagami smiled awkwardly as Akashi approached him.

"Hello there Taiga," Akashi greeted.

"How was your trip?" Kagami asked, Akashi shrugged.

"It was fine," he answered, Kagami nodded.

"That so, have you eaten? Want to eat out or shall I make something at home?" Kagami asked, pointing at Maji and pointing at the way towards his home. Akashi placed his index finger on his chin in thought, something Kagami found adorable.

"Well I am hungry, let's just eat here," Akashi answered. Kagami nodded, opening the door for him and letting him enter. Kagami ordered his usual meal and Akashi a normal combo. They ate and talked about everything and nothing at the same time, Akashi not approving of how much he ate and telling him all the dangers but the tiger merely chuckled. After they finished, Kagami grabbed Akashi's hand securely on his.

"Want to walk around? Go to my house?" Kagami asked.

"You promised to walk me around so let's do that first. I want your house to be the last thing I see," Kagami nodded. They walked around some attractions, parks and fountains and stuff. It was kind of lame, just walking around. They eventually walked into a small shop with small souvenirs and such. Akashi looked around with disinterest and then caught sight of a small keychain, of an angry chibi tiger, he blinked. He wanted to buy it but wasn't sure. Kagami walked behind him.

"Something you like?" Kagami asked, Akashi put it back quickly.

"No, let's go outside," Akashi answered, Kagami caught sight of the little keychain. Then looked at Akashi's leaving figure. Without a second thought, he grabbed it and bought it, putting it in his pocket. They walked around until they reached the usual basketball court where he and Kuroko would play.

"Haha, this is where Kuroko and I became… uh… friends?" Kagami scratched the back of his head. Akashi chuckled.

"Want to play?" Akashi asked. Pointing at the playing children. Kagami smirked.

"Let's go," Kagami wouldn't back out from a challenge. They walked in, the children looking their way.

"Wahh, it's the split eyebrow aniki!" a child said loudly. Kagami's eye twitched.

"Oi-!" Akashi held him back by pressing gently on his chest, leaning downward.

"Say kids, would you let this two onii-sans play with you?" Akashi smiled. The children blinked, nodding right away. Kagami pulled back, his heart beating quickly.

"We want the handsome Nii-sama!" Three boys called, standing in front of Akashi. Who blinked in slight surprised.

"Hn, well we got split-eyebrow aniki!" the other three retorted.

"Oi!"

They played with the six children, calling it a tie after roughly an hour of passing the ball and Kagami lifting everyone so they knew what it felt like to dunk the ball. The children all left home, leaving the two teenagers heaving.

"Here," Akashi said as he passed a water bottle to Kagami, who took it gladly. He gulped down the water and left enough for the smaller red-head.

"Thanks," Akashi stared at the water bottle before pressing his lips against it and drinking. Kagami watched him silently as he gulped quietly when something hit him. He and Akashi shared a bottle of water, which meant… they shared an indirect kiss!

"You okay?" Akashi asked, a small smile playing on his lips as he looked at the reddening tiger who only nodded.

"Shall we head home?" Kagami asked, standing up and offering the other a hand, which he gladly took.

"That'll be nice," Akashi answered. They walked home in comfortable silence. As they arrived home, Kagami noticed there was light from the window. "Is someone there?" Akashi asked. Kagami shrugged.

"Only Himuro and Alex know where the spare key is," Kagami answered. Akashi nodded. "Oh, if you ever come and I'm not here, this is where it is kept," Kagami neared the door and near on the small plant to the side under the pot was another key. Akashi nodded, feeling slightly happy at being able to enter the home when he wanted. Kagami opened the door and the first thing Akashi saw was a blonde woman run at the red tiger and kiss him right in front of him. The sudden need to reach for scissors came over him and he would've if it wasn't because Kagami reacted quickly enough to cup her mouth with his hand and stop her in her tracks.

"_Taiggaaaa~! You're now just like Tatsuya!_" the blonde woman cried. Kagami glared at her.

"_Stupid! You know I hate it when you do that!_" Kagami replied angrily. Looking down at Akashi. "Sorry about her, she's always doing that…" Kagami tried to explain but Akashi only smiled, a rather, strange malicious smile.

"_Yes, of course, I understand, I'll greatly appreciate it if you stop yourself from doing that to my __**boyfriend**__, thanks,_" Alex and Kagami stared at the fuming small red head in fury and anger.

"_Y- Yeah… I'm very sorry…_" Alex quickly apologized, fixing her glasses and looking away. "I was already on my way out, just came to pick up my clothes, sayonara~!" she smiled, leaving quickly. Kagami could have sworn he saw a tick mark appear on Akashi's temple after she said clothing. The door closed behind them and they were left in a dead silence.

"Oi, Akashi… that's Alex, she's the one who taught me basketball, she's always like that so don't mind her," Kagami tried to comfort him. Akashi looked at the ground, then grabbed him by the shirt down towards him.

"She sleeps here?" Akashi asked, his voice low.

"Sometimes," Kagami replied. "Look Akashi, don't worry about her, you're the one I like so I don't look at her like that," Kagami tried to smile.

"Prove it,"

"Huh?"

"Prove it, that I'm the only one you like," Akashi repeated. "Kiss me." Kagami's face blared red, all the way to his ears.

"W- What?"

"It's not your first kiss right? That woman has probably already kissed you plenty!" Akashi frowned, letting go of Kagami's shirt and turning around, planning to leave but strong hands grabbed him and turned him around, with warm lips pressing against his own, he blinked before closing his eyes and letting Kagami kiss him softly. A slow massage of their lips. Kagami pulled away, leaving Akashi is a slight state of dizziness.

"It's not my first kiss but, with you, it feels that way," Kagami hugged him close. Akashi closed his eyes, listening to his accelerated heartbeat. He smirked.

"Taiga, call me by my name," Akashi looked up, making his usual ordering face, which Kagami found cute because of his large eyes and straight face, that and that small smirk on his face.

"Seijuuro,"

"Again,"

"Seijuuro,"

"One more time,"

"Seijuuro is a mouthful so I'll use Sei," Kagami grunted. Akashi kissed his cheek.

"Alright," Akashi smiled. Kagami showed him his house, they chilled and ate, and Akashi scolded him on not doing his homework and helped him and by the end of the night. The two fell on the bed to a warm blanket and cuddles. As Kagami slept, Akashi watched his face, he looked funny. He traced his eyebrows softly before cuddling in. with Kagami, he felt at ease, the first to defy him, the first to beat him alongside Kuroko, but a sweet romantic who liked him and wasn't scared to prove it even in public. "You're mine~ Taiga~" *kiss*

* * *

><p><strong>Hm, the jealousy was not that noticeable but I think it was there<strong>

**Conscious: some people were like "lol this ship is a total no- no way lol" but we're sorry but we really like it; we love it**

**Yeahhh, so yup… kind of lame and late sorry people~ I'll be back soon, I think, working on other updates, lol, I hope you all read and review!**

**Conscious: all ideas are greatly appreciated **


End file.
